Escape the Dream
by BlackBloodInsane
Summary: Feliciano Vargas is a mental patient who seeks help. His brother is the leader of a successful mafia family in L.A. His doctor, Dr. Williams can't figure out what is happening to his patient. His doctor's brother, Alfred and his partners, Officer Ludwig and Kiku, need to find the two criminals and their lovers/victims. Plus they have no clue if they are awake, or asleep
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Escape the Dream

By BlackBloodInsane

A/N: Please Review if you like this, check out my other fanfics and give me honest reviews.

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

Title: Escape the Dream

Summary: Feliciano Vargas is a mental patient who seeks help. His brother is the leader of a successful mafia family in L.A. His doctor, Dr. Williams can't figure out what is happening to his patient. His doctor's brother, Alfred and his partners, Officer Ludwig and Kiku, need to find the two criminals and their lovers/victims. But strangest of all, they all have no clue when they are in the realm of sleep, or if they are awake.

Pairings: GerIta, Spamano, JapanxAmerica, FRUK, PruCan, Rochu,

Warnings: May change to MA, Ocs, Slight OOC, Gore, Violence, Mental Illness, Death, Mafias, Gay pairings etc...

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

"_La la, la la la, ha ha, ha ha ha!~ Sing and laugh with me Feli! You used to love to sing with your brother, now sing with me!~ "A girl dressed in a white dress, Alove, said in her cheerful voice. This voice scares me, because I know that soon she will get mad again. Alove knows I can't speak to her, because every time I try to, my throat feels like it's on fire._

_Her gray eyes glare daggers at me, oh no! She's mad! Where can I run?! She locked all of the doors in the white room. There are no windows! The only way I can see Alove is because of her gray eyes, her skin is white, her hair is white, the clothes she wears are white! But now the walls are red-no, that's the blood dripping from upstairs. Now I see red eyes. I need to run...NOW!_

_I was surprised when I found the door of the white room was unlocked. The hallway, or what I think is a hallway, is pitch black._

"_Why do you want to leave me? I thought you wanted to __**PLAY**__**!" **__ Her voice is deep, almost satanic, I am more afraid than every as I hear her white heels speed up behind me. I want to cry, but my throat won't let me. Where is fratello? Why did he leave me here?! I want to see my mother and father, my brother, my family! I WANT THEM BACK!_

_Rage fills inside me, at this point I have stopped walking completely. This is MY nightmare. That bitch wants to fight, I'll fight her._

_A knife appears in my hand, long and sharp. I try to stab her, but no red blood comes out, not __**red**__ blood. It's black. My vision focuses... why is everything so fuzzy?_

I see the girl again, Alove, but she is not white, she now has tan skin, brown hair, green eyes. She dressed in a pink night gown, but the most important detail is the red blood from where I stabbed her. I look around. I'm not in the hallway. It's a bedroom. It has a broken window too. I very confused.

"Ahhh! FRATELLO WHAT DID YOU_** DO**_?!" What? Is that Lovino? No he left me. I feel anger again and I try to step forward to stab him. But then my vision is unclear again.

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

Kiku and I are in the office when we get a call. So apparently, this dude is yelling at me going "That bastard killed my goddaughter! He killed her! Chigi!" I am really, _really_ confused.

"What is going on, Alfred-san?" my partner, Kiku asks. I just shrug and hand the phone to him. That guy must be crazy! He's yelling in languages I don't even know.

"Sir! Please calm down! I-no. We'll send some of us down there...um...ten minutes." Kiku was a better cop, he could calm _anyone _down.

"So, we're going to this house...?" I asked "Hai, let's get officer Ludwig and leave."

he says. Oh _wonderful_ Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass-and-I-need-to-get-laid is going with us, too.

I sigh heavily and Kiku just smiles "It's alright, it's late and after this we all get to go home." he assures me. I glad to have Kiku by my side, or else, my job would suck like hell.

We leave our office and find Ludwig "Hey, Terminator! We need you to get this guy on Hamilton Ave right now." I call out to him. He turns around with a glare at me "Who the hell do you think you're calling _terminator_ und vhy must I come along?"

"He did not mean to call you such names, and we need someone who is strong enough to arrest a murderer." Kiku says sweating slightly, sometimes he is just cute as hell.

"Alright, but Officer Alfred can't ride next to me in my car." He says sternly.

"Aaaaaahh maaan..."

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

I hated having to put up with Officer Alfred all the time, but I guess I must put up vith it tonight.

When we arrived at the scene, I was shocked to see that the house looked unharmed. I looked at the address again, then I see the broken window on the second floor.

"Prepare yourself s" I say as we head out of the car. I look at the house, brick house, two story, nice yard. But as I get closer to the house I feel danger. I knock on the door, no answer. I knock a second time, no answer.

"Stand back." I say as I kicked the front door in. It take me three tries, but I got in. We all had our guns ready.

"Me and Kiku will look down here, you check upstairs." Alfred whispers to me. I nod, and head up the stairs, quietly and cautiously. I hear I soft cry. I move faster. I comes from the first room on the left. It ha the name: Maria's Room. In colorful words that looked like children's hand righting. My stomach aches. I fear what I may see next.

I grab the knob of the door, gun ready and slam the door open. I see a dark haired man, around twenty five and a lighter haired boy around the age of eighteen on the ground, with a gunshot in his chest. A younger girl, around ten or eleven is cold dead on the floor.

"POLICE! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" I ask as I point my gun at the man. He drops his gun and cries "My goddaughter, he killed her, he tried to kill me, but... b-but I-I...OH DIO! What did I do?"

Later Alfred and Kiku arrest the man by the name of Lovino Vargas. After, I checked his brothers pulse, it was faint, almost gone. I need to get some air into his lungs! I try to preform CPR on him, but it didn't work. Now, sadly, I have to use mouth to mouth. I try to bring air into his lungs, after five minutes, I feel his eyes flutter open against my cheek. I blush because of the touch.

His eyes are almost golden, it was a beautiful color. He wore a pink tank top and yellow shorts. If this wasn't serious, I would probably blush more. But I hear the ambulance than Kiku called for arriving. I hear him mutter in a cute voice, "W-what happened? Who are you?" I don't answer and the nurses from the hospital take both the boy and the little girl to the ambulance car. I can still hear his cute voice ringing in my ears. But I need to go back to the office, to interrogate his older brother.

Why, why at one in the morning?

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

A/N Well I hope you will enjoy this work, I will no matter what finish this, Incantation, Yaoi Crack and maybe when I feel in the mood again Secret. But I doubt Secret will ever be finished at this time so, don't count on it.

Ciao, BlackBloodInsane~


	2. Chapter 2

Escape the Dream

A/N: Te first review I receive is this:

BlackBloodInsane,

A new guest review has been posted to your story. Please login to moderate  
this review.

Story: Escape the Dream  
Chapter: 1. Chapter 1

From: lil blue bird (Guest)

lil blue bird: Congratulation!  
You are the 4th victim of the blue bird threat  
Meaning if you don't update within a week  
A lil blue bird will come to you and you will disappear, never to be found  
again

-

So now I'm updating, YAY!

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

_' I can be your hero baby,_

_I can kiss away the pain,_

_I will stand by you forever,_

_You can take, my breath away,_

_I can be,_

_Your Hero~'_

I hummed this while we drove back to the police station. Kiku was looking at me funny, what was with that?

"Hey, Kiku? You alright, dude?" The prisoner was behind a sound-proof glass, he couldn't hear me talk to my partner. Kiku focused back on the road "No, I am alright..." I knew it was a lie. I know him too well.

"...But I must ask, Officer Jones...why do you sing that song?" Ha! I knew it! I smiled back at him "Well, I think it's very fitting for me, don't ya think?" He was blushing again.

"Well, now that you mention it...yes it certainly does..." He sighed. I thought about it for a while before asking "What song is your favorite? Not one that's Japanese, though, or I won't understand it." He looks at me for a moment before singing:

_Human behave yourself, You have burst at the seams_

_Let it all fall out, open your mouth,_

_Often I lie wide awake, think of things I can make_

_But I don't seem to have the parts to build them,_

_Human I wonder why your a better make than I could ever build or create_

_You know not love nor hate,_

_I am so scare of what will kill me in the end_

_For I am not prepare,_

_I hope that I will get to be the chance to be someone,_

_To be human_

_Look what we've done, Look what we've done,_

_I would give my life, to be human_

_I would give my life, to be human_

_I would give my life to be human_

_I would give my life to be~...'_

I just stared at him, I never knew he had such a beautiful voice...I finally jut said "Wow...Dude that was awesome! I never knew you sang!" Kiku blushed and started to sweat a little "Um...Well I never really sang in front of someone before..." He blushed more.

We didn't say anything as we headed back to the office...

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

Why did I sing in front if him? Oh, I can't believe I embarrassed myself like that! I need to stop being so flustered around Alfred-san...

We were waiting for the man interrogating Lovino Vargas. It seemed that he shot his brother after he saw that his brother, Feliciano Vargas stabbed his goddaughter, Maria Carmelo. Feliciano was being treated for his gun wound. Which is where Officer Ludwig is so that when he wakes up, he can arrest him and bring him here.

Even though the glass of the interrogation room was sound-proof, we could hear the italian man's voice, yelling and scream over the loss of his goddaughter. But soon after he had been put in a holding cell, a man by the man of Marius Luciano came and paid Lovino's bail. How odd...

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

Finally after an hour of arguing with that bastard interrogator, Antonio came and paid my bail. Of course he was under a fake name. He opened my side of the car.

"What are we going to do with you, hmm Lovino?" He sighed "First the drug deal was failed, then you're in jail, what is going on, mi tomate?" He asked softly as he started the car. Why was I being blamed on for this? I lost my goddaughter, my dead best friend's only child! And now she's dead! Because of that dumbass Feli!

"...What happened to Feliciano?" He asked. Oh of _course _ he wants to know about my brother. "He kill Maria..." I stated. Antonio stepped on the bracks "HE DID WHAT?!" "He killed

little Maria." I almost cried. Almost. He drove me to his house. He brought me to the guest room. "Stay here for the night, si?" I nodded, too tired from everything to care. All I remember was Antonio laying beside me at some point in the night.

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

He really is beautiful, is all I can think as I watch a murder lie in a hospital bed, IVS in his arms and wearing a breathing mask. But all I see is a tanned, golden eyed, light brown haired, italian man. His breathing was starting to become more even. Soon he would be healed enough to be sent to the office, where he'll be interrogatided by the police. I sighed, was this man, this innocent looking boy, really a murderer?

Suddenly, the boy's eyes flutered open "Ve~...Where am I?" His voice was very dry." I stood up. He was awake, great, now I had to ask him about the murder.

"Uh... Hallo sir, you are Feliciano?" I asked "Si!~ Who are you?" I sighed "I am Officer Ludwig, we found you shot by your brother at your house, he said you stabbed his goddaughter. Is this true?" His eyes widened "Little Maria...oh mio Dio! Please tell me she's not dead!" He cried. I was close enough that he could grab onto me and bury his face into my chest. I blushed ...this was going to be hard, wasn't it?

"We're going to have to put you under arrest...under the crime that you have murdered Maria Carmelo." He cried more into my shirt whispering "No...no...oh why..." I felt my heart sank...this boy was too young to have kill her...why? He seemed so...upset about it... I pulled him gently away from me, my hand still on his shoulders "Will you go to the police station, Feliciano?" I didn't really have to ask him, he had to go either way. "Si...si I understand..."

This boy, why was he being punished for this?

_Yes, Yes why indeed..._ What was that?! That voice...

I shake it off and a few hours later I take Feliciano Vargas to the police station.

Why is Innocence always taken?

_Yes, Why indeed_... Gott Verdammt! It's too earliy in the morning for this...

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

A/N Yep, chapter two...I wrote this, afraid of being killed...Oh well~

Ciao~ BlackBloodInsane


	3. Chapter 3

Escape the Dream

A/N: To my second review, I ate a piece of cake because of you! . Now I'll be fat, wonderful...

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

"_Sing a song that brings joy to your lover~_

_But sing a song that makes you children cry~_

_For there is no place for sanctuary~_

_Just Hell and Fear and the sound of lies~_

_Hear little Maria and the other broken hearts~_

_For there is only Hell and Fear and all your lies~_

_My you never forget this sadness~_

_Hopefully this song will drive you __**ALL**__ to madness!~_

_Oh there is only Hell and Fear yes only them~\_

_And all of your goddamn forsaken __**LIES**__, Feliciano!~_

_Let our song bring you,...TO HELL!~_

_(And Fear and your damn lies!~)"_

_What? What did I do to upset Alove now? She's singing that song. Even though I was sure I had killed her the other day. There she was, in the white playroom. In her white dress, white shoes, white hair...but those gray eyes..._

"_Did you like my song?" She asked "I think it's great!~" She smiles. When she smiles, it's not a happy smile, not a soft smile, not any of those. It's a smirk. But then she moves closer to me. _

"_You should sing a song!~" My throat hurts...now she's kill me. "No..." Wait...Did I just...did I just talk? No...That's crazy, I've never been able to speak since this started to happen to me. But I start to sing, in fear of being punished..._

_Oh little angel, flying in the sky~_

_With pretty little white angel wings~_

_May all be blessed with your gracious beauty~_

_Can you hear my soul? It's sleeping, It's dreaming~_

_But I can't wait to wake up!~ _

_Oh pretty pretty angel~~! Wake, me, up~_

_Blonde hair, blue eyes, something that is recognized, _

_Run away, fear in your blood, nowhere to RUN~!_

_Oh pretty pretty angel, oh my pretty pretty angel,_

_Wake me up~!_

_Alove's eyes turn into a glare. Her body boils to the point that it turns pink. But her eyes harden, and turn a dark, bloody, creepy red._

"_I didn't like that song, Feliciano..." She glares. I need to run...I really __need to-_

_I start to sprint towards the front door. For the first time, it was unlocked! I raced to the front yard, a beautiful garden. But I run into something...It was...glass? No, I'm outside...But I feel the glass. This is very odd..._

_I look back at the doors. Alove is there, but she closes the door. Locking it. Maybe I am free now._

_But soon I see on the other side of the glass. It's too fuzzy, though...I can make out a tall, blonde man...In a police officer's suit...what? What's happening?_

_My head is throbbing...my eyes burn...I feel so dizzy...I just need to sleep...sleep, yeah..._

_*...*~ *...*~ *...*~_

My eyes flutter open. What day is it? Oh well... At least Alove is gone. But now in the corner of my eye I see a police officer, a very handsome one...I'm in the hospital...oh no...wait...

"Ve~ What happened?" I ask. My throat is so dry...The man is staring at me...it's kinda scary...But his eyes, they are a deep, ocean like blue...their almost hypnotizing...

"-Your brother said that you stabbed his goddaughter, Maria Carmelo? Is this true?" Oh no...no no...nonononononononono! Not Little Maria! Oh god!...what have I done?! I didn't mean to kill Maria! It was Alove playing tricks on me!

"Little Maria...oh mio Dio! Please tell me she's not dead!" I cried, this can't be real! I didn't want this to happen! I wasn't thinking, I grabbed the police man's shirt, I ushed my head into his chest...this can't be real...

"We're going to have to put you under arrest...under the crime that you have murdered Maria Carmelo." The police man said. I cried harder. My body hurt so bad, but I think about little Maria..."No...no...oh why..." The man soon gently pulled me away from him, still touching my shoulders, "Will you go to the police station, Feliciano?" He didn't need to ask, who is this man? He seems very kind "Si...si I understand..." I say quietly.

A few hours later, I am taken into a police station. A man named Blake, who seems a little rude, tries to get me to say I did this on purpose.

"Your own BROTHER saw you do it!" He yelled

"I didn't want to hurt Maria!" I would cry back

"Yeah right, I bet you LOVED seeing her blood splattered all over the place!"

"NO! I would NEVER hurt little Maria! Never!"

"I know crazy people like you! They look normal, but are FUCKING INSANE!"

"No...no...Why are you doing this? Why are you so mean?"

"LIKE YOU WERE SO FUCKING NICE WHEN SHE WAS BEING STABBED!"

No..this must be what hell feels like...I didn't want to do it...

I stop answering him. He just gets madder..He's about to punch me, then another black haired man, and the police officer, Officer Ludwig, I think, come in and grab him and drag him out of the room. Officer Ludwig comes back and sits down in front of me. But I don't look up from the table. I just want to die...

"Can I talk to you, Feliciano?" He asks

"...Si..." I don't look up from the table.

"What happened yesterday?"

"I had a bad dream that night..."

"What was it about?"

"It's the same dream I always have..."

"Will you tell me it?"

"Si..." I sigh, It was a long story...

"When I was little, I had a dream, a little girl who was white, all white. Skin, hair, clothes...everything except her eyes, they were gray. But she lived in a mansion. It was really BIG! And I would go into a play room, the only room that was completely white, like her. She was always in that room. She was my only friend...But soon she turned very mean. She wanted me to kill and to be killed. But I never listened, so she got mad at me...and one day I tried to stab her. But when I woke up this time...little Maria...I never wanted to hurt her, she was like my sister..."I felt a weight lifted, now someone knew...Someone other than me and Alove...

"I know you didn't want to hurt her. But did this girl, did she look like her?" He asked, concerned. I shook my head, they were nothing alike...Alove was mean, cold, hard...and Maria was so happy and cheery and bright, like a I am...or was.

I felt tears stinging my eyes...this was too painful...little Maria...she didn't need to die...why?

I felt something holding onto me, a warm and soft embrace...I look up, and see Officer Ludwig hold onto me...he is so kind...but why is he so nice to me? I killed someone...I fall into his hold. The room was so cold, but his heat warmed me up again, it felt so nice!

_It won't last long~!_ I hear a voice sing,

No...not this again...

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

I was having a REALLY cool dream, but then I get a damn call on my phone "What?" I say grumpy...

"Oh! Sorry to disturb you, Alfred-san!" Came a cute voice.

"Oh! It's you Kiku! I'm sorry, I was just tired..What do you need?"

"Well-um..I-I-uh...Oh why did I call..I-I-umm...I...had a nightmare..."

"Hm? Dude what? I couldn't hear you.."

"I-I- had a nightmare.."

"Oh, well what was it about?"

"Well, um, I rather not say..."

"It's okay dude, Why don't you come over?"

"Uh..okay..see you soon..."

After ten minutes I hear my door bell ring. I get up quick and see little Kiku dressed in his work clothes! "Dude! If you're spending the night here, just wear pajamas!" I said "NO! That's improper!" he blushes while lectures me. "It's not improper in my house!" I say as I grab an over sized t-shirt that has the American flag on it. And a pair of black shorts to match.

"Sorry if they're too big..."

"No, no it's fine.." He smiles at me a little.

I think my heart stopped..."Well. um..Would you like to sleep now?"

"Hai"

"Oh! Um...Well...I only have one bed in the apartment...so..."

"Oh...uh...alright I guess I will sleep on the coach, goodn-

"NO! I mean-uh, you could sleep in my bed, if you want! That is..."

"Oh, Hai, okay Alfred-san."

I slip under the sheets, and so does Kiku...He's so cute when he's asleep...I wonder what nightmare he had?

I feel him move closer, until his arms wrap around my waist. I blush and smile as I wrap my arms around his smaller, more fragile body.

"Night, Kiku..." I whisper into his hair...

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

A/N D'awww! Fluffy ending is Flufffy!~ I'm proud of the Ameripan scene! Not this story though...I need moar reviews! And now I want more cake...bye!

Ciao~ BalckBloodInsane


	4. Chapter 4

Escape the Dream

A/N I have no internet...I already know where the stories going...and I have free time...yeah...

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

They told me that I murdered Maria, I pleaded insane, because my lawyer wanted me to. But I'm not insane, the person who is trying to kill me is insane. When I told them this, they gave me sixty hours of community service and put me into an insane hospital until I am cured. Maybe then, Alove will leave.

Today, I go to the therapist, the man sitting at the desk looks very nice, but I almost missed him. That's very odd. He looks up, he has shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and a little curl that's not like mine at all, but still cute! He has violet eyes and wore light tan suit with black shoes. He also wore glasses.

"Hello Mr. Vargas. I'm Dr. Williams, your therapist." He stands up to shake my hand, so I move up to his desk, shake his hand and move to look at his desk. Some papers, a bear? That's weird. Then I see a picture on his desk of an albino man, Dr. Williams, and a little girl with long blonde hair, red eyes, and was very, very pale. Not like Alove, though.

"Ciao, Dr. Williams! You can call me Feliciano. Who are those two in that picture with you?" I ask. Dr. Williams now has a soft, sad smile on his face. I start to feel bad and apologize when he speaks softy "That was my husband and our daughter, their names were Gilbert and Amanda. I really miss them..." He looks like he's far off, but I wait until he snaps out of it.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to space out..." He says

"It's alright, I didn't want to bother you and your memories..."

"So, tell me about, Alove, is it?"

"Yeah, her..."

"Tell me about her, what does she say? What does she do?"

"She tells me to kill, to kill others or myself."

"Has Alove tried to kill you?"

"Yes..."

"You're been at the hospital for a week, right?"

"Si. I have.."

"So, have you had a dream like that here?"

"No, When I woke up at the hospital, I finally escaped.."

"So you don't see her?"

"I see her out the curtains, or even out the door."

"Where are you in the dreams now?"

"In a garden, outside the mansion."

"Is anyone in the garden?"

"Yes, but he's behind glass."

"Can you talk to him?"

"Yes, we use chalk."

"Can you tell me about this?"

_One day, out in the garden, I saw the man again, he was the police officer. I walk up to the glass to greet him. But I can't get him to hear my voice through the glass. He leaves, but comes back with two pieces of red chalk._

_He writes "Draw with me"_

_I write "Okay!"_

_Then we draw people, animal, each other,_ _but soon he looks very sad, so I start to write to him again. 'What's wrong?' He looks up and writes 'I want to be with you' I blush a little at this but write 'We are together, we're only separated by glass' but then, the police officer gets up. What was he doing?_

_He throws punches and kicks at the glass. _

"_Stop! Stop! You'll get hurt! PLEASE!" I cried._

_Then, the glass brakes, his hand is on the other side, my side._

_But the glass repairs itself. And take's his arm..._

_He's gone, like everyone else._

_*...*_~ *...*~ *...*~

"That must have hurt you, Feliciano..."

"...Yeah, it really did..."

\ "But you've seen this man before?"

"Yes, he was a police officer who was there when I woke up."

"Do you remember his name?"

"Officer...Ludwig I think.."

Dr. Williams looks shocked, but then returns to normal.

"Did, you have a mother or father, Feliciano?"

"Yes, but they died when I was twelve."

"How did you feel when they left?"

"They left me, and Lovino, too."

"How did you deal with it?"

"I never really did..."

"How did your brother deal with it?"

"Lovino, had his own way of dealing with things..."

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

PAST:

"_Lovino, where are you going?" I asked_

"_None of your business!" He snapped_

"_But who will watch Maria?"_

"_You can!"_

"_I don't know how!"_

"_Well learn how to! I'll be back by three a.m."_

"_But, Fratello! I-I!"_

"_Don't wait up!"_

_\ He would close the door. A van would pull up. A bunch of mean looking guys would show up. Hand Lovino packages...drugs...and make him sell them._

_Why did this have to happen?_

_*...*~ *...*~ *...*~_

After I told Dr. Williams that he said I could go back to my room. It was very bright, deep blue, it reminded me of the officer's eyes_. _It had one bed, one window and one bathroom. It was also small. But at least it wasn't a white room...

After a while, I started to draw. I drew my family, animals, anything! And they let me put them on the walls! So I enjoyed it.

Today a nurse, Mrs. Elizabeta, said I had a visitor, the officer!

I swung my legs on the bed as he walked in.

"Um..Hallo, Mr. Vargas."

"Call me Feliciano."

"Okay, Feliciano. How are you?"

"Better, the medicine they gave me helped with the nightmares..."

"That's good to hear."

"Si, and I started to draw again!" I said cheerfully as I showed him a picture.

"That is great, Feliciano. I'm glad you are getting better."

"Hmm! But still, I see someone different when I have dreams..."

"Who is that?"

"It's you, I always see you in the dream..."

"R-really? What did I do?"

"You, just drew with me."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, Officer Ludwig?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you draw with me?" I ask.

"Uh...sure..."

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

Today, I felt sick, my brother is in a fucking mental hospital. A FUCKING MENTAL HOSPITAL! And here I am, I can't see him. Because then I'll be shot and arrested.

"Cheer up, mi tomade! At least you're here, safe with me!" Antonio cheered.

"Shut up! I need to see my brother! You stupid bastard!" I yell.

Antonio's happy expression fades into a sad one. Good! I don't feel ba-Oh no, now his sulking, great...

"Antonio...It's nothing against you...it's just of everything else,,," I sigh, then I feel a pair of arms around me "I love you, too, mi tomade!~" He says happily. I blush at his confession. But I hug him back and say "Alright! Now we need to find a way to keep in touch with the Mafia, and find out how to see my fratello."

"Well, I do have this one idea..." Antonio says.

Oh wonderful, tomato bastard has a plan now?

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

A/N Hurray! For Antonio's Plan! Find out what it is in chapter 5! This story's growing..

Ciao~ BlackBloodInsane


	5. Chapter 5

Escape the Dream

A/N Yay! Three in a row!~ LIKE A BO$$: D

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

While me and Ludwig were drawing (well, more me than him) Elizabeta came back into the room, I had another visitor!

Then, a girl with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and flat chest came in. She wore a yellow dress with red flowers on it. She looked so pretty!

"Fratello! Are you okay?" Asked the girl-wait...Lovino? Why was he wearing a dress? That's odd...even for him.

"Lovino? Why are you dressed as a woman?"

"So I could-Wait! The fuck is this bastard?!" He said, pointing at Ludwig.

"He's a kind police officer who has been very kind to me..." I replied.

Ludwig blushed when I told my brother he was kind "I-...I vas just being me...I guess." He said. Lovino turned red "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Oh, this won't end well...

"I-uh...vhat?" He looked confused "Don't you DARE thing you can take advantage of my brother!" Lovino yelled, making Ludwig blush "NO! I-I wasn't going to-" "OH! So my fratello isn't good enough for you? Huh? Potato Bastard!"

Soon, Elizabeta and other nurses heard Lovino, and grabbed the "Girl" and made her leave the hospital. Ludwig just seemed shocked. "So that vas your brother?" He asked "Si, but he doesn't dress like a girl, a lot..." I replied.

"Hey Luddy?" I asked "Vhere did you get that nickname from?!" He shouted "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to use it! I'm sorry.." He sighed "It's alright, vhat do you vant?"

"Well, what did Lovino mean by 'Take advantage' of me?" I asked, confused.

"Uh..I-huh...Vell...It means that I would uh... try to...be_ intimate _with you..."

"Oooh~ Okay, would you?" I asked "VHAT!?" "Would you try to take advantage of me?" He paused for a moment "No...That vould be illegal!" I blinked "Why? Aren't you supposed to be intimate with someone you care about? Don't you care about me?" I asked, feeling like I was about to cry all over again...

"Of course! But uh...vell, you have..._sex_ when you and another person have known each other for a vhile..." He explained. "Oooh, so when we know each other, then you'll have sex with me?" I asked. He blushed harder "Uh...um...I-I-..." He stammered. "Oh, please Luddy!~" I pleaded. Then he looked up at me, and blushed more "I...I guess..." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him "Thank you! Ti amo, Luddy~" I blush at the realization, then nuzzle into his neck more. I feel him heat up. I feel so happy, because he's here. I barely know him, but I trust him.

After a few minutes of sitting like that, I feel him kiss my neck. I shiver slightly. Then I feel him move away from me. Saying he had to leave for work soon.

"Will you visit me again?" I ask "Ja, I vill see you tomorrow." He says as he leaves out the door. I watch him get into his car and leave the hospital. I feel so happy.

_When I turn around from the window, I see Alove._

"_Why, you're not replacing me, are you Feli?"_

_*...*~ *...*~ *...*~_

"Well, you did dress like a girl, scream and cry. So they really should have banned you.." He says as he leave the hospital. Really?! And yet they let a pervert bastard into his room!

"Just fucking drive!" I yell. He flinches "Why are you so angry? What did I do?" he asks, concerned.

Guilt just grabbed a baseball bat, aimed and swung it right in my chest. I sigh. We drive to his home in silence.

When he is in his room, I go the guest room, where I keep all my clothes. I pull out a pair of red pajama shorts and matching tank top.

When I open his door, he's sitting on his bed, sulking. I walk over to him. I sigh, why do I have to be so fucking kind?

I climb onto his bed, resting my head on his shoulder. I hug him tightly. I see him look up and smile at me. I feel so stupid, but it's for him, and I love him.

I start to kiss down his neck. He pulls me into his lap, kissing me lightly on my lips. When we pull away, he has that damn goofy smile on his face,

"I'm sorry..." I mumble. He pulls me closer, and whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine "Todo está perdonado, mi hermoso tomate~" I shiver again.

Dio, what he does to me...

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

A/N I'm tired...oh well. Enjoy chapter five. Oh and tell me how you'd feel about me making a fic based on the movie called "Someone and Mia make a Porno" But instead "Spain and Romano make a Porno"? Just a thought. Reviews to me are like Pasta to Italy~

Ciao~ BlackBloodInsane


	6. Chapter 6

Escape the Dream

A/N I have no internet...AGAIN! So lets keep going~

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

_How did she get here?! I'm awake! How did she get here?! I can't run! Oh no! No! I don't want to die like this!_

"_Mrs. Elizabeta!" I call for the nurse. The door opens...I see her white nurse dress, and her nurse shoes...but when I look up...Oh __**GOD**__!_

_Her face is covered in blood, her eyes have disappeared, leaving empty eyes sockets. My stomach drops. I feel so dizzy..._

_I see Alove walking near me, and I collapse to the floor. She's right above me, _

"_You __**CAN'T **__and __**WON'T**__ replace me, Feliciano!" She yelled. My heart races, I'm sweating...my head hurts...my eyes flash blue...the color...of...of his...of his eyes..._

_Whose eyes?_

_*...*~ *...*~ *...*~_

_I hear little Amanda calling out to me. She is so beautiful. She was wearing her favorite pale pink dress. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, Gilbert must have done it, it was all messy looking. He may say he is awesome at dressing our daughter, but we both know that's a lie. I realize we're at our old house. The small, white house. I was in the kitchen, Amanda was out in the back porch, where I could see her play in the spring grass._

"_Amanda! Come inside, I think it might rain soon!" I call out to her. She was twirling around in a circle. I sighed, she never did hear me. I walked back outside on the porch. She stops turning and looks at me "Hallo, mommy!" She says in her German like accent. She thought I was a women, which was to be expected. But I had told her she had two fathers. But she had asked if she could keep calling me 'Mommy' I guess I just agreed. _

"_Hello Amanda, you need to go inside soon, because Mommy needs to go to the store, and it will rain soon. So go get your father." I said in my quiet voice. I laughed a little when I saw little five year old Amanda run into the house going "Vati, Vati~! It's going to rain!" in her cute voice._

_Gilbert was in the garage, working on one of his client's cars. He heard little Amanda, and walked inside the house" Hmm? Oh Hallo Amanda! What's this about rain?" He asked. Amanda stopped running and said "It's going to rain soon! Isn't that good Vati?" She asked, looking up at her father "When it rains, the flowers in the garden grow!" She said while jumping up and down. She loved the flowers that she begged me to plant in the front garden. So when it rain, she always got like this._

"_Ja, ja. I'm glad to see you so excited, Amanda." He said while rustling her blonde hair. He walked closer to me and kissed my lips gently whispering "Und how are you, mein __Liebling?"__He pushing some of my hair back behind my ear. I blushed at the gesture. _

"_I-I have to go to the store now, Gilbert, so watch Amanda for a bit, okay?" I asked, kissing him on his nose. He laughed and said "Ja, of course I'd watch our awesome daughter!" I giggled a little, and grabbed my umbrella and left, waving goodbye to my loving husband, and our beautiful five year old daughter..._

_*...*~ *...*~ *...*~_

I sighed when I looked at the picture of my family. Just me, Gilbert and Amanda. It was when Amanda was three, being held by me, and Gilbert, holding us in a protective manor. It tugs on my heart. I feel like it was happening all over again...

I remember the first night me and Gilbert were married...

PAST:

_My brother, Alfred and Gilbert's brother, Ludwig, were just leaving after the party Alfred had thrown for us just after our wedding reception. _

"_Well, see you next week Mattie!" Alfred said, waving goodbye from his truck._

"_See you soon, Alfie!"I waved goodbye._

"_Auf __weitersand__!" Gilbert said while waving at his brother._

"_Ja, I vill see you both soon too." Ludwig waved goodbye._

_I smiled as I closed our front door. I walked right into Gilbert when I turned around. I was smirking, he was planning something..._

"_Oh! Sorry Gil!" I apologized. His smirk grew. The next thing I knew was him lifting me up, and carrying me bridal style to our bedroom._

_He laid me on our bed, leaning over me, smirk turning into a smile. I blushed as red as ever. "You look so beautiful, Libeling." He said as he brushed our lips together. I closed my eyes, taking in all of my senses. I could feel him grabbing my hand. Bring my hand to his lips, and __kissing the top part. My breathe hitched. I looked back up at him, his red eyes more clearer, filled with love, compassion, adoration...my heart fluttered for him._

_He leaned forward, grabbing now both my hands, pining them down. But then he intertwined our hands. He moved his body close to mine. We both fit like two pieces of a puzzle. He kissed my forehead, then my right cheek, then kissed my lips softly. He leaned up, looking into my eyes, the next words out of his mouth were the greatest thing that I ever heard..._

"_I will love you until the world ends, even after that. No matter what ever happens, I will do anything for you. If you want me to kill myself, fall off a cliff, anything- I would do so for you, because I love you, mein Libeling." _

_My eyes widened, this was not the first time he told me he loved me, but it was the first time he said he would kill himself for me. Tears filled my eyes. If Gilbert ever died...I think I would follow with him..._

"_Don't ever say that. If you died...I would shatter like glass. I can''t live without you... please, promise you'll never leave me by myself..." I whispered._

_He leaned closer, our hearts feeling the others beating, our eyes so close, he kissed me again, with more force and said_

"_I promise, I will never leave you."_

_*...*~ *...*~ *...*~_

Some promise he made...I feel worse than before. I look at the other picture, one of me and Alfred when we were little. I miss days like those, when everything was so simple, but life is cruel. I feel as though...as though I failed little Amanda and Gilbert...

I feel tear in my eyes as I remember them...but I wipe them away when I hear someone rush open my door, it was my new patient, Feliciano Vargas... he looked scared

"Feliciano? What's wron-" "She's back!" He yells. And then I feel dread for my patient, living a hell of his own.

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

A/N Yay! NEW CHAPTER! REVIEWS ARE HELPFUL!


	7. Chapter 7

Escape the Dream

A/N: I hate my internet...

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

I feel...weird...like I was living a dream...but, where is Alove? Did she leave? I hope so. Now, I need to tell Dr. Williams. Maybe he can help me more with Alove, if anything, make her leave me alone.

I walk out of my room into the hallway, _I can't wait for tomorrow. _I think. That's when Ludwig will come back to visit. He is such a kind man, a handsome man...

My thoughts trail off for a moment when I suddenly hear a girls voice. It sounds like Alove...I need to get to Dr. Williams...soon...

I start to walk faster, when the voice gets louder, I start to run down the hallway...When did the hallway get this long?

I found his door, and almost kick the door in. When I saw him, he looked like he was crying. He looked up and wiped his tears away on his sleeve.

"Feliciano? What's wron-" "She's back!" I yelled. The doctor grabs a bottle from his desk and gets up from where he was. He leads me to the water fountain outside. He hands me two blue pills.

"Here," He says "Take these and then she will leave for a few days, alright?" He asks. I nod, I don't want to see Alove anymore, but if she leaves for a bit, that's better than nothing.

I swallow the pills and water. Dr. Williams ask if I need help back to my room. I shake my head. I leave him and head back to my room. I see there was a new picture on the wall.

I was Alove, Dr. Williams, an Albino man, another little girl, and then me. But I was not a human, I was in Alove's hand, like some voodoo doll. I swallow my fear and ripped the drawing in to two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight pieces. My heart races. I feel sick again. I lay down on my bed, and soon I fall asleep.

_I was sitting by the glass wall again. I was staring at nothing. I haven't seen the man in days'...and I'm scared that he has left me._

_Soon I hear the front door of the house open, I closed my eyes and held my breath. I could hear her heels clacking on the concrete. I wait for her the speak, when she does, her voice has changed. I turn around to look at her, but it's not Alove._

_It's another little girl. I feel like a remember her, but I can't remember how I know her. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, it must have been done in a quick hast. Her eyes scared me though, by were red. Like Alove's when she was mad, but this girl had a happy, lazy grin on her face. She wore a pale pink dress. This girl could only be five or six._

"_Hallo!" She said cheerfully as she bowed a little "Who are you?" I asked confused, how did this little girl end up here, in this awful place. _

"_Are you looking for someone?" She asked, nodding at the glass wall. I turned to the wall and sighed "He hasn't shown up for a while, I'm worried." I admitted. The little girl nodded. She pushed her hand through the glass onto the other side! Then she moved onto the other side of the glass! She grabbed a pick of red chalk and wrote 'I'll go find him' and left into the other side._

_*...*~ *...*~ *...*~_

Officer Ludwig arrived at the station late today, which was very unusual. I walked over to ask him what was wrong, but he ignored me. Alfred, who was next to me, looked angry by this.

"Dude! When someone is talking to you, answer them! Now why are you acting like you got a stick up your ass!?" He yelled loud enough for some fellow cops to start laughing. Officer Ludwig sighed and walked off.

I told Alfred-san to wait here while I went after Officer Ludwig. When I left, I saw him in his office. I walked in but Officer Ludwig would not look up.

"I do not mean to intrude, but, being your friend, I care about the state of your health. What is wrong?" The German officer sighed "Do not, and I mean it, tell anyone this. Today I went to visit that young man who...who was convicted for murdering that young girl...I..." He paused "I don't believe he meant to kill her." I nodded "Yes, he was pronounced being insane." The officer sighed "Ja, but...he is a kind man, I...I almost..." He sighed again "I almost had..._relations_ with him today..." I sighed this time, then I heard,

"YEAH! HE FINALLY GOT SOME! WOOOHHOOO!" Came the voice of only one man, Alfred-san. I blushed harder, he was so inappropriate at times.

Officer Ludwig banged his head on the desk and got up. He opened his door, shoving Alfred-san out of the way and left the station.

I sighed and walked out of his office as well. I looked at Alfred-san, who blinked in confusion "Was it something I said?"

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

Argh! I am really, really sick of Officer Alfred. Just because we were once related by law, he thinks it's fine to embarrass me. I'm done with his crap! I need to relax...

After about two hours of aimless driving, I end up at Feliciano's hospital. I know I said I would visit him tomorrow, but...

Mrs. Elizaveta shows me to Feli's room, I see his sleeping body. He's curled up into a ball. He looks so small, so weak... When the nurse leaves, I go closer to Feliciano. I see now that he's crying. I gently, trying not to wake him up, wipe the tears off his face. He looks so frightened. I wish I knew what of, though. He starts to shiver a little, so I grab one of his blanket and put it over him.

His face looks too innocent. He can't be a murderer. I make sure no one is watching. Then I move on to the bed, sitting at the edge. I slowly start to touch his hair. It's so soft, and curly. Though this one curl that sticks out..I gently pull it, then I feel the body stiffen, and then let out a low moan.

I was shocked by his reaction. I check to see if he's still asleep, he is. Out of curiosity, I pull the curl harder, not a lot harder, but enough for him to make louder moans. I see his face heating up, sweating a little. His blush a light pink. This time I pull it more, his moan a more louder and he's panting now. He's still asleep. I wonder how. His body, which he was on his back, started to move, his hips started to buck at the feeling.

A blush started to creep up on my face as well, I let out a breathy "Feliciano..." while pulling his curl harder and harder. He bucked harder and started to moan words "Ahh...m-more...please, Ludwig...oh~ Harder! Nah! Eh! Please! So-so g-good! Deeper! Hah!" I blushed more at the thought of Feliciano getting aroused because of me. I start to rub my own erection that had developed. I didn't speak, not wanting the man to wake up and be angered.

I could see the thin sheets starting to get wet from Feliciano's erection. I noticed the man's hand start to move absent mindlessly. It moved, knocking the covers off of him. The hands slipped into Feliciano's shorts. I could see it motioning up and down. His was so close, I was too, just from seeing him like this. I rubbed harder on my erection, then I hear a cry of a blissful "Ludwig!~" and then I finished hard. My blush softening.

The hands once again moved by themselves back to the younger man's sides. His breathing calmed. I saw the blissful smile on his face "Feliciano..." I smiled.

I must be insane. I think I may strongly like a mental patient, who was convicted for murder of a little girl, and had called my name when he came.

….That sounds weird when I think about it...

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

A/N: You wanted sex, I give you sex. Sort of...What? You didn't ask for sex? Well you were looking at M rated GerIta, you didn't think some sex was going to happen? And don't think it ends here like most stories, oh no! This is going to have a few more chapters. Because in the summary, I did mention Francis and Ivan being in this too... And does anyone feel bad for Amanda? I do!

Ciao~ BlackBloodInsane


	8. Chapter 8

Escape the Dream

A/N Thank you to the new review I got today, this is for you!~

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

So, check it out! That German lame ass finally got laid! Or, what he calls in "relations" which totally means sex! I'm so proud! Not really though since I haven't got some in some time now...but whatever! I still got my right hand man Kiku!

Speaking of Kiku, he's been acting a little...odd lately. Ever since he spent the night the other day. I wonder if he thinks I'm a sick weirdo pervert or something? I'm totally not, though! I'm just really...fond of him...yeah...fond.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when a call came in. When I answered, a girls voice came on. She sounded frightened. Great, I can't calm frantic people, and the only one who can is Kiku, who has gone off god knows where! So I try my best.

"Uh, mam, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?! My husband is dead!"

"Oh,...I'm sorry, can you give us your address?"

"It's Rockwell ave. Please hurry!"

"We'll send someone there soon."

I hung up with the woman and went to look for Kiku. We needed to hurry, the murderer might still be there. I can't find him in the station. So I got out the back door to find him slumped up against a building, cigarette in his left hand. I'm utterly shocked. Why? Kiku used to tell other cops here never to smoke. But here he is now...

"Kiku? What are you doing?" I ask when I walk up to him.

"Hmm? Oh!" He notices me and crushes the cigarette on the ground.

"Kiku..." I sighed "Why were you smoking? You never smoke!"

"I-...I'm...really under a lot of stress right now..." He breathed out.

"Dude, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I...I know. But this is something very personal..."

"Please, I really want to know, if it makes you stop...stop smoking.."

"I-I... My brother, Yao, he disappeared yesterday. And I can't find him."

"Yao's missing? How?"

"I...I was over at your house that night. He must have gotten upset and left."

"I'm...I'm so, so sorry Kiku. I'll help you find him today."

"You...you would do that? For me?" I nodded.

"Of course, but we need to head out soon. We got a call."

Kiku nodded in agreement and we headed out to the house a few minutes later. The scene was gruesome. The man was shot in the head, his eyes were dark, lifeless. He was stabbed as well, like he was fighting someone. The worse part was that he was watching his children, a five year old and a three year old while his wife was at the store.

Sometimes the world is just so...horrible and unpure. But then, I look and Kiku, I see his face, the some times he smiles, when he blushes, when he's flustered. It helps me remember a time when everything was peaceful, and calm, and pure again.

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

I woke up at around eight at night. I felt funny. I looked down and saw my sheets were wet...I wonder why? I checked and found that I was covered from the waist down in some white stuff. I showered my legs off and grabbed a pair of pants from my closet. I wonder how that happened...

All I remember was have the weird dream...

_The girl came back with Ludwig after sometime later. I was so glad that she had found him! His hand was bruised. She was able to get him to my side of the glass. When he got to me, he embraced me. I blushed at the sudden contact, but wrapped my arms around him. The girl walked away a minute later. Leave us alone._

"_I'm finally with you, mein libeling." he spoke softly, setting me into his lap. I was so glad he was okay, But I was confused by what language he was speaking "What does 'libeling' mean? It sounds very pretty." I said "It mean 'my love'" He spoke again. I was resting my head on his chest, feeling his heart beat. I looked up slowly when he said that, confused "You...you love me?" I asked in a daze he nodded. I blushed harder speaking soft "Te amo." He started to move down my neck, brushing his lips against it._

_I sigh softly in pleasure in response. He was so gentle, it felt so nice. But the dream was short ending when I heard the sound of someone screaming._

That dream was really, really nice. I really wish though that the _real_ Ludwig would do that. But it was all just wishful thinking. He probably had a wife, children. A whole family at his house. But...when he visited me this morning...he embraced me...was it out of pity? That thought saddened me. But it made sense, who would love someone who murdered a little girl?

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

Antonio parked the car at the back of the house. We we're looking for the man Dazleo Monarde, a man who owes the Mafia boss. But, it was too late to get our money back from him, so now we're going to make him pay the hard way.

We walked up quickly to the window of the house. I peeked inside. He was on the coach, the lazy fucker, He had his two daughters with him. I didn't he the wife anywhere. I motioned Antonio to follow me to the back door. It was, thankfully, unlocked. We had to be quiet. We both had our weapons ready, in case he was fooling us.

I cocked my gun and pointed it at the lazy bastard "Non spostare stronzo!" I yelled, Antonio right behind me, his gun ready, He man looked up, eyes widened. Hm, good. He should be scared of me, because this fucker was about to get a cap in his ass!

I pointed the gun at his head and shot him in less then a second. His children looking down at their father, who was already dead cold. Tears were brought to their eyes. I could tell Antonio was about to go over to them, which of course he did.

"Oh, don't cry!" He soothed hugging them and rubbing their backs "Your papa is in a better place now, so don't be said, si?" I snorted "A better place? More like hell..." That gave me a glare from Antonio. He moved the children back to their room and came back out.

"Lets go, bastard." I said. He nodded "Si." We went back to the car. Soon we heard a woman cry out. I felt a smirk form on my lips.

Pay back is a royal bitch, no?

*...*~ *...*~ *...*~

Whoa...angsty shit going down...So please review for more!


End file.
